


Best Friends

by starsinger



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, X-Men References, new mutants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Peter and Kitty hadn't fallen in love when they met? What if they just became friends? Nope, still don't own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> In case your wondering, one of my all time favorite scenes from an X-Men comic is the one from DOFP where she does just that, walks across the Danger Room with her eyes closed.

The cab pulled up in front of the stately mansion. Kitty stared at her new home in wonder, a thirteen year old super hero, she thought with a shake of her head and a rueful smile. "Miss, this is your stop," came the prompt. The door opened as another hand handed the man the fare. "Thank you sir," came the polite reply. Kitty exited the cab and came face to chest with Peter. She was still startled at the immense size of the man.

Kitty smiled up at Peter, "Hi," she said shyly. "I'm here." It was rather an inane start to her school career, but somehow it worked. He smiled down at her as he grabbed her luggage and escorted her into the school. Kitty stopped inside as she was greeted by several people she had met before.

Ororo smiled at her warmly. "Welcome, Kitty, Professor Xavier is expecting you in his office. Peter, would you show her while I take her luggage to her room?" Peter nodded his head as they proceeded to another part of the school; Ororo climbed the stairs to the living quarters.

Peter filled her in on the current population of the school as they proceeded, "So, we all came here because Xavier asked, and we're mutants." Kitty mused. They entered Xavier's office where he talked to her. She seemed to have a natural talent for computers. Something that seemed out of sorts with what her powers did to computers.

"We'll take you through the Danger Room in a few weeks, Kitty, and see what you can do. Meanwhile, get to know your new home," she nodded as she and Peter left his office. They walked in companionable silence towards the living section.

"I know," Peter blurted out, "I'll give you a tour of the mansion! How does that sound?"

Kitty smiled and nodded her acquiescence. The mansion was huge, three stories that you could see and a lot you couldn't see. The attic promised endless possibilities for mischief. "The east wing of the attic is where Ororo lives. The regular apartments are on the second floor and the classrooms are on the first floor. The Danger Room and other gym facilities are located downstairs. The hangar that holds the plane that you'll probably learn how to fly. Most of us who can't manage unaided flight learn how to do that."

Kitty grinned, "I can float, but I get the feeling that doesn't count." He smiled back. She felt really comfortable around him. He was really cute, but it was feeling like he was more of a big brother. She didn't have any siblings. "Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I have an older brother, Mikhail, he's a cosmonaut, and I have a little sister, Ilyana."

"Wow, I don't have any brothers or sisters," they stopped in front of a room. "My room?" she thanked him and watched him leave. She entered and found her luggage in her room. Her favorite stuffed toy, a dragon her aunt had given her when she was five, all ready occupied a space on her bed. She sat down and rifled through her luggage for her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm crushing, big time. I met the cutest guy! Doug Ramsay isn't your typical tall dark and handsome, but_ _he's smart and funny and a mutant like me, and he loves computers! I can't wait to start challenging him to some video games._ _Yeah, I suppose Peter's cute_ _enough;_ _he's just so much older than I am. He'd never notice me anyway. Gotta go, Storm's calling me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm had called a meeting of the new students. Besides Kitty eight students had come to the school for the new term. She made sure she sat next to Doug. "Your classes will cover all the basics you would find in a public school, Math, English, Science, Computer, and Physical Education, among others. There will be specialized classes depending on your inclinations, and of course training to hone your mutant abilities as well team building. I think you should know that the X-Men are down a team member with the death of Jean Grey. One of you will be picked to fill that position.

This, of course, grabbed everyone's attention. The possibility that one of them would become an X-Man set everyone to whispering. Kitty shrugged; logically it would be Sam or Dani, one of the older students who would fill that spot, or at least one with a strong power. She admitted to herself that she and Doug were far down on the list of probable candidates.

Two weeks later they hovered outside the Danger Room, about to be tested. Sam went first, and was promptly thrown out by a flour bag in his face and a scoop at the bottom. He was followed by Rahne, Xi'an, Roberto, Dani, and Amara. Kitty took a deep breath as she nervously entered the room. Logan's reassuring voice came over the speaker, "Don't worry Punkin, all you have to do is walk across the room."

So, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked across the room. Silence greeted her as she reached the other side and opened her eyes. Then laughter penetrated her consciousness, "I don't believe it!" she heard Logan exclaim. "Charlie spends weeks programming the Danger Room just for her, and she walks across it with her eyes closed!"

"I did okay?" she asked tentatively.

"You did fine, Kitten," she heard Ororo reply as she heard the door on the other side of the room open as the funny little alien, Warlock, entered the room. "Go join your friends." Kitty smiled as she heard, "I wish Charlie were here, I would have loved to have seen his face," suddenly Kitty's world turned upside down as she saw a whirling vortex in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kitty awoke hours later, she was on the plane on her way back to the mansion from Washington. "What happened?" she asked groggily. Logan looked at her grimly as he filled her in. "Wow, that's, wow, I helped save Senator Kelly? Well, a future me anyway."

"Punkin'," Logan stated. "In addition to starting dance class next week, I'm going to be training with you in hand-to-hand combat. You need to be able to defend yourself." She nodded, not sure what was going on. "We've decided to make you Jean's replacement on the team."


	2. Joining the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right, clear something up here. I decided to bring the New Mutants in earlier than in the comics for a couple of reasons. First, the reason Kitty's parents took her out of Xavier's was her relationship with Peter worried them and they thought she needed to be around kids her own age, yes, I know, Emma Frost and the Massachusetts's Academy was a disaster. They'll be coming in later, she did get kidnapped my Miss Frost. Second, if she's not finding Peter that attractive, I feel she needs someone closer to her own age. Doug is the logical choice. Third, I'm a geek, nuff said. Normally, I'm good at writing the Scottish Brogue; I'm just not up to it right now. No, still don't own them.

Kitty sat on the bench in the locker room, pulling off her boots. The costume they'd given her, while not particularly stylish, was functional. Her roommate, Rahne, poked her head around the corner. Her classmates were about to go in themselves, and she was due up in the control room. "How'd it go?" she asked.

Kitty sighed, "We went to the South Pole." She replied, holding up a boot.

"That sounds like fun!"

Kitty tipped the boot upside down, letting the contents pour onto the ground, "Then why am I the only one who found sand?" Dani's head popped around the corner and laughter could be heard once she saw the pile on the floor.

"Logan still throwing you at Peter?" she asked. Kitty's dirty look answered her as she watched her friend finish changing clothes and head upstairs. "What's up with her?"

"She's tired, they're working her really hard," Rahne replied. "I suddenly don't envy her place on that team. She collapses into bed every night. I don't have a clue as to how she keeps up with her school work."

"Haven't you heard?" Dani asked. "She's a genius. I've seen her on that laptop every night. I've seen her with Logan, too, it's almost like she was born knowing…" she sighed. "And I thought I wanted to join that team." They looked at each other as they entered the Danger Room. There had been grumbles among the other students when Kitty jumped to the other team, but Dani, Rahne, and Doug had stood by her. They all had seen how tired she was. Dani, privately, even admitted she was somewhat envious. Training with Logan and the dance classes, with Stevie Hunter, was putting lean hard muscle on Kitty's frame. It would be another six weeks before the other students started working out with Logan.

Rahne looked at her, as if reading her mind, "I, for one, am not looking forward to the grueling pace Wolverine will put us through."Dani nodded in agreement as they entered the room. An hour later they were exhausted as they left it.

"I don't know how Kitty does it," she heard muttered. "I couldn't keep with her schedule."

They entered the dining room for lunch and discovered her working on her laptop and munching on a sandwich. She had managed to change clothes. "Get all the sand out of your boots?" Dani asked as she sat next to her. Kitty groaned as she rubbed her arm, they both noticed the huge bruise starting to turn blue there. "Logan do that?" Xi'an asked apprehensively, joining them.

"Actually, no, I slipped yesterday at dance class and landed across the bar," she sighed. "My own fault, I turned left when I should've gone right. They tell me I have the weekend off."

"What are you going to do?" Rahne asked.

"I don't know, my parents sent me some money, I'm seriously thinking about something normal, like a movie. I hear 'Enchanted' is fun." This set off a storm of debate as the boys, not wanting to be left out, chimed in for "Beowulf". Peter and Ororo joined in the discussion and it was soon sorted out. Ororo would take the boys to see **Beowulf** while Peter went with the girls to see **Enchanted**. When asked he simply replied that he was in the mood for something light and fluffy.

Dani leaned in close to Kitty, Rahne, and Xi'an, "Truth is he's got a crush on Amara. This is his chance to get close to her." They giggled as they watched their friend talking to Peter. "I think the feeling is mutual." Dani watched as Kitty kept looking around, keeping a nervous watch over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just Logan making paranoid," they all nodded as Storm approached and gave them their tickets. "We're being watched," Kitty whispered to Ororo as she watched the retreating backs of their friends.

The older woman nodded in agreement, "Good, your instincts are kicking in. No, I don't know who it is, but I doubt they'd do anything while we're in a movie theater. Just act natural." That feeling only deepened as the day went on. They all enjoyed the movies they went to see, and ended up at the local Pizza Parlor. Peter even became so bold that he yawned his arm around Amara's shoulders. Storm shook her head, "He's been taking lessons from Warren," she muttered. This caused an outbreak of giggles from her side of the table.

Two days later, just before her parents arrived to help celebrate Chanukah, she wrecked the mansion. In Kitty's defense, she would've been killed by the rampaging alien that had all ready killed three people, but her parents questioned the lack of children her own age at the school. Roberto and Amara were the only other ones at the school, everyone else went home for Christmas, and they had gone out with other friends for the night.

Her father thought that she was falling in love with the much older Peter. Before Kitty could say a word, Logan walked over to a class picture and handed it to them. Pointing out each student and stressing the fact that her "boyfriend", Doug, was only a year older than she. No one was more relieved than she when her parents were able to talk to Robert and Amara the next morning at breakfast. "Make nice with my parents," she whispered urgently to her friends. "Otherwise, "I'll end up in Massachusetts with you know who."

Emma Frost was a dirty word, no one wanted to go to school with the spoiled rotten brats she called Hellions. Christmas and the New Year went by with little notice, and in January, Peter's little sister, Ilyana, came for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, chapter, Ilyana grows up, and we meet a little purple critter named Lockheed.


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm jumping Illyana into the story, mostly because I want to bring in Lockheed. No, still don't own them.

Kitty awoke; feeling like her head was stuffed. She shook her head confusedly and got dressed for the day. Her fellow students had gone for a few days to Niagra Falls, and she and the X-Men were left alone in the mansion, well, Peter's sister had arrived last night. She entered the kitchen, ready for some breakfast as Ilyana and Peter sat at the table.

"Good morning," Illyana said to her.

"Good morning, Illyana. How are you?" Kitty responded. Then, suddenly, realized she was responding in Russian, not English. "Oh, so that's what the Professor meant by Russian lessons," Kitty groaned.

Peter grinned, answering her in English, "Da, he taught you Russian the same way he taught me English."

"Language lessons while you sleep. It's a wonder he's not been recruited by the State Department," Kitty said as she laughed. She poured herself some cornflakes, added milk, and sat down to eat. Kitty's stuffed dragon, Lockheed, had migrated into Ilyana's possession soon after her arrival and was firmly tucked against the child's side. Kitty shrugged, "He'll get a lot of love from her."

Virtuously, Illyana placed the purple dude on the kitchen table before going out to play with Kitty at her side. It seemed like any other Saturday at the mansion. Peter grabbed another cup of coffee; he was due in the Danger Room in fifteen minutes and couldn't help but wish Amara was here. Soon, Kitty's screaming his name penetrated his consciousness. He ran outside with the rest of the team to find Kitty standing over a bright hole in the ground, and holding onto something for dear life. Ilyana was nowhere to be found. "Peter! I'm holding onto Ilyana! I don't know how long I can keep this up; whatever has her is very strong!"

It took seconds for her words to penetrate Peter's brain as Kurt teleported over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. The team's thoughts were to keep her from being sucked in as she held onto the little girl who had disappeared. "Oh, God! She's gone!" Kitty cried. He could see her hands searching frantically in the hole, arms disappearing up to the elbows. Then, with tremendous effort that put her on her tush, she pulled and out popped…Ilyana. Everyone looked at her in shock. She looked like she was fourteen and spoke perfect English.

"Snowflake?" Peter asked tentatively. They bundled her up and took her into the kitchen. The story that poured out was almost too much to believe. The Demon Lord Belasco, kidnapped Ilyana to take advantage of her mutant power, teleportation disks, and use her blood that was tainted by her great-Grandfather, Grigorii Rasputin, to make her a portal to the human world for his demon hordes. Kitty and Storm spent the rest of the day digging up clothes that would fit her and moving her into Kitty's room. They called Rahne, who readily agreed to move in with Dani so Ilyana, who would be joining the school, could be more comfortable. Lockheed remained in the room, only he migrated to Ilyana's bed. Late that night, Kitty awoke to find Peter asleep in a chair in the room, standing guard over his little sister. She got up quietly and rummaged through a drawer. She pulled a blanket out and covered him with it, kissing his cheek before climbing back in bed.

Two old friends of Professor Xavier arrived the next day: Dr. Moira MacTaggart and Stevie Hunter. These were the two people that allowed Xavier to dream of peace between humans and mutants, both were human. Moira ran Muir Island Research Facility for Mutants, a specially built psychiatric facility for mutants. As she put it, "Mutants suffer from the same mental problems as humans; unfortunately, it's multiplied by their powers." She examined Ilyana and pronounced that she had suffered no lasting ill effects from her unexpected trip between dimensions.

Stevie Hunter was Kitty's dance teacher. Kitty was taking her first forays in flying the Blackbird when they arrived. They watched as the plane appeared to wobble with her inexperienced hand. "She's actually expected to be able to fly that?" Stevie asked. Moira nodded. The plane straightened itself out and started flying around the neighborhood. Fortunately, the neighbors were fairly used to seeing strange things around Xavier's.

They spent the day by the pool with Kitty, Ilyana, Storm and Peter. Kitty was more than a little shy about wearing the bikini Dani had insisted she buy for the pool and wore a t-shirt over it. It stayed there, until Ilyana snuck behind her and pulled it right off. Kurt walking by the pool whistled appreciatively as Kitty blushed. Then she cannonballed into the pool. Ororo shook her head, "Ah, to be that young again," she laughed as Illyana started splashing her friend.

Kurt joined the women as Peter sat on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water, "Did we do the right thing? Making her part of the team?" Kurt asked.

Ororo pursed her lips thoughtfully at the question; Kitty was the youngest, well, aside from Ilyana, of the new students. "Meeting her older self, Kate, was quite an education," she said. "If she turns out anything like her, she'll be a force to reckon with, and don't tell me that you actually miss fixing Cerebro! She had it figured out within an hour of getting here."

"Yeah," Moira chimed in, "I heard she did without the manual."

Kurt muttered dire warnings about the girl's intelligence under his breath. They looked at him startled. "Look, we know why Emma Frost tried to grab her when she manifested. She's incredibly intelligent, incredibly dexterous, especially when you consider she's going through puberty, I was a clumsy mess, and her power would allow her to slip in and out of places without being detected."

That night Bobby called, saying the bus broke down and could someone come and get them? Moira and Stevie took off with Illyana in good humor, they liked night trips. When they got home, the mansion was deserted, and Xavier, who had gone out on errands, couldn't explain why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty woke up screaming, it was the same dream again. She could accept that she was going to die; she just couldn't deal with becoming a brood before she did. She clutched the green flannel nightgown around her. She pushed herself to sitting on the edge of the bed. Peter peered around the corner of the doorframe, asking if she was all right.

"No, not really," she replied. "I can't help but think that all this is really unfair." He pulled up a chair and turned it around, so he could rest his arms on the back. "I mean, what if we transform, but we don't die, we're still there watching…" she started to cry.

He watched her sympathetically. Since they had been kidnapped and betrayed by Lilandra's sister, Deathbird, they were on their way to Broodworld. They were infected by the Brood's eggs, and were doomed to become one of them. All except Logan, who's immune system destroyed the egg in him, and Ororo, who had disappeared and no one knew where she was. Kitty started to cry as Peter patted her arm awkwardly. Soon, she straightened up and cleared the tears. "Well, tears aren't going to fix the situation, and I'm thirsty," he watched her move to the bathroom, wishing all the while that there was a way of letting everyone back at Xavier's what was happening without getting them killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was intense, Kitty used all the reflexes that Logan had spent months ingraining into her very muscles before she was pushed up against a wall, instinctively she phased. She landed in a nest, bones of various critters and the Brood lay scattered with one egg broken. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet whatever it was that caused this carnage. She scrambled out of the nest and ran into her pursuers.

They approached, their hissing laughs as they approached her. They had her and there was nothing she could do, they would take her to their lair to await her transformation. She screwed her eyes shut, and instead of their touches she heard their screams as fire suddenly blazed around her. Then she heard a curious sound in front of her. She opened her eyes to the sound of a soft, "Cooooo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you've read the comic, you know who Kitty just met.


End file.
